


【龙化】此路归

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [14]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观 龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特 赫×海 马×云 贤×旭 童×抚（ELF）__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455100
Kudos: 5





	【龙化】此路归

“哥！”李赫宰风风火火咋咋呼呼地一头撞进朴正洙与金希澈的洞穴，急急收翼才勉强避开了门口的各种金币塔装饰。化为人形也顾不上擦额头上浮起的薄汗，这刚刚成年的黑龙神色期待又心动，瞪着亮晶晶的单眼皮大眼睛，“哥你说……我们领地中间的这片湖底会不会有珍珠啊！”

洞穴内，缠着好不容易才松口的朴正洙本打算进行些日间激情活动的金希澈，拢着衣服，带着被这个小兔崽子横加打断的深深不满，阴测测微眯起眼睛，语带威胁，“有没有珍珠我不知道，能不能淹死一只龙……我倒是有点好奇。”

终于意识到不对头，李赫宰后知后觉了自己方才在匆忙中误了暴躁红龙哥哥的什么好事。不自禁打了个寒颤、李赫宰微微后退了一步，迟疑着是不是应该趁早逃命。

李赫宰踌躇着还没逃，这凶巴巴的红龙倒是被微红着脸、终于理智回笼的温柔白龙狠狠掐了一下腰间软肉。

不管自家红龙如何呲牙咧嘴面露委屈，头发微乱的朴正洙神情自然地收回手，露出往日里的宁静微笑，“怎么了赫宰，这么急的赶来？”

李赫宰犹犹豫豫地看着红龙哥哥的眼色，害羞又迟疑，扭捏地绞着手，“哥，就……就是我们东海快要成年了嘛，我想给他准备一份……独一无二的惊天大礼~”

__

黑龙李家的李赫宰在红龙金家金钟云的庇护下从小闹腾到大，是出了名的胆大心细。

重点是这个“胆大”，是胆大包天里的那个胆大。

如今为了自家的心肝，李赫宰摩拳擦掌，更是打算上天入地地准备上那么一份盛大的成年礼，送给不日后就要成年的白龙李东海。

为此，李赫宰不惜顶着日后可能接踵而至的追杀，疯狂打扰着哥哥弟弟们。

计划很完美，准备很充分，然而这进展嘛……却并不是很顺利。

——甜蜜宝贝李东海从破壳出生起就没怎么和自家黑龙分开过，分开过最长的日子就是当初因为要回白龙家族而怄气独行闹别扭的那两天。如今懵懂又不自知的白龙哪怕已经即将成年，却仍旧天天像幼时那样眨巴着含春似雨的大眼睛、仿佛小尾巴一样走哪跟哪，叽叽喳喳说个不停。

在甜蜜宝贝这样的黏人攻势下，李赫宰哪能寻到时间去独自准备惊喜啊，也就只能空有一腔谋划，痛并快乐着。

可是眼瞧着李东海的成年日越来越近，李赫宰掏空小金库却也连最初计划中一半的珍珠宝石都还没找齐，便也就无论如何都无法按耐住内心的焦虑，总是独自抓着头发、发出无声的尖叫。

啊！究竟该怎么办吖！

__

怎么办？

不怎么办，强行创造机会也要去办。

“东海……”李赫宰面目陈静，轻轻抽出被李东海搂在怀里的手臂，温柔又无情，“你也快成年了，不能总像以前那样老是缠着我，成什么样子。”

“该长大了。”

李东海呆愣住，只是眨巴着大眼睛茫然地瞧过来，瞧着身侧李赫宰那日益凌厉的轮廓，不明白为什么自家黑龙突然就成了这个模样，还这样轻描淡写地对自己说自己不想听的话。

这么多年，他宠着自己、纵着自己，自己想要什么他都应许，无忧无虑成长至今。虽说当初还在白龙驻地时妈妈也曾经在私下里嘱托交代、让自己对着赫宰时少一些任性，自己反思过往时也自觉是不是总有点过分，可是对着纵容自己面露温柔的李赫宰，自己又总是轻易将那些嘱托抛至脑后，习惯性对着他撒娇。

……直至今日。

他平淡又庄重，对自己这样说。

其实一直以来，在注意到时自己也有很努力地收起那些小脾气小任性，可是，如今连搂一搂自己的黑龙都不行了吗？

那么是不是有朝一日，我连靠近你一些……都不成了？

长大有什么好的，其实我一点都不想长大。

可是你怎么突然……就抛下了我，独自长大了呢。

李东海不自禁红了眼眶，小小的泪珠颤巍巍挂在睫毛边缘，像是一株开在峭壁上的花。

可是委屈又心急之下，李东海更说不出什么话来反驳，也习惯性觉得李赫宰说的有道理，更怕自己说出什么无理取闹的话让他更烦了自己。可是心中的难过像是海浪一般层层叠叠扑面而来，李东海只觉得自己被溺于其中，难以呼吸。

瞬间化为龙形，李东海抬头看着还维持着人形的李赫宰，嗷呜一口叼住他垂在一旁的手指，想用力咬又不舍得他痛，只能在唇齿间含糊地低喃，“我还没成年你就开始嫌我烦了……你可真是一个坏家伙。”

说罢白龙振翅，歪歪扭扭飞远了去。

被自家赌气飞走的白龙振翅所带来的气流和微尘蒙得灰头土脸，李赫宰看着那个远去的白色身形，摸了摸鼻尖，叹了口气。

明明都是快成年的龙了，怎么嚷起来却比那两个真忙内还奶。

偏偏自己还……最吃这套。

李赫宰抬起手指，看着上面浅浅的牙印，想起方才叼着自己的那软软嘴唇，心疼又不舍。有点后悔，也有心想追上去哄哄自家宝贝，可是又想起了自己的那番谋划，挣扎许久后李赫宰也只能又叹了一口气。

唉，正事要紧。最近这几天他肯定会生着气等自己去哄，自己要争分夺秒去准备了。只是希望成年礼那天，秋后算账时自己挨的打……不要太痛。

__

李东海委屈巴巴又怒气冲冲，憋着泪一阵乱飞，一抬头却发现自己已经飞到了两个忙内的洞穴附近。

最初的最初一起选择洞穴时，身为李东海母胎颜饭的曺圭贤和金厉旭自然也盛情邀请李东海作为邻居，然而李赫宰自觉自己这小胳膊小腿经不起两个忙内外加自家宝贝的合力折腾，是以做主执意选择了距离这两个不省心的忙内最远的那个洞穴。如今几对伴侣都十分享受二龙生活，是以李东海也的确有一阵子没见两个弟弟了。

——既然赫宰他不让自己缠着，那自己去找弟弟们总可以吧！不过和弟弟们一起玩闹好像更不成样子，赫宰他应该……更不想看到吧。

可是回忆起以前自己被两个弟弟缠着闹时李赫宰总是不经意间露出的黑脸，李东海心中一跳又是一堵——什么啊，以前那么宝贝我，现在我想搂一搂都不让！还嫌我没长大嫌我烦？！

李赫宰可真是个坏家伙！

携着满腔难言心绪，李东海慢吞吞降落盘坐，也不化成人形，就这样与听到了动静兴冲冲出来查探的曺圭贤和金厉旭对上了眼。

“东海哥~你终于来——”兴奋的话语戛然而止，曺圭贤看到哥哥的模样猛地变了脸色，声音也不由得放了沉去，“怎么了东海哥？赫宰哥……”

“……李赫宰呢？”

“……”

李东海低垂着眼，忍了许久后终于撇了撇嘴，“哇”地一声在弟弟们面前哭了出来。

乱了套了。

“东海哥，”听完李东海磕磕绊绊颠三倒四的讲述，金厉旭折回洞穴里拿了些什么又折了出来，用那只空着的细嫩小手摸了摸还是龙形的哥哥那洁白的翅翼和修长脖颈，乖巧又贴心地给予无声安慰，“要吃小蛋糕嘛？我刚才自己烤的噢~”

曺圭贤撅了撅嘴皱皱鼻子——啊！那可是自己撒娇好几天厉旭才肯动手为自己烤的小蛋糕！自己还没舍得怎么吃！厉旭竟然这么容易就全拿出来给东海哥了！

可是团成小小一团的哥哥看起来又好像真的很难过……算了，东海哥肯定比小蛋糕更重要！毕竟，这可是除了厉旭外自己最爱的东海哥啊！

……可是厉旭烤的小蛋糕是真的很好吃！自己也好想吃！

曺圭贤哀叹一声，委委屈屈地猛趴在哥哥的翅翼上捂着眼，只能努力不看自己最爱的小蛋糕是如何被自己最爱的哥哥吃掉的。

李东海却没有心思吃这正被惦记着的小蛋糕，只是默然摇了摇头，可是看着执着地把蛋糕递到自己嘴边的金厉旭，李东海也不舍得驳了他的好意，只好张口吃下。

嚼着小蛋糕时，李东海盯着那边又去戳曺圭贤的金厉旭发起了呆——虽然这个弟弟最初与自己和其他哥哥刚相识时充满了警惕，可是随着他真正接纳自己和哥哥们，也就逐渐卸下了当初那副冷漠寡言的外壳，变得贴心又懂事，当然也越来越活泼。

这么一看，虽从小和自己一起长大，不过李赫宰性子会变、会开始觉得自己烦……好像也没什么奇怪。

李东海更蔫了，只是把头更加深深埋到翅翼下。

一直从手指缝间悄悄关注着李东海状态的曺圭贤抬起头，抓了抓刚才被金厉旭揉乱的头发，有点无计可施——吃了我们厉旭烤的小蛋糕东海哥的心情也没好转，看来这次是真的很难过。

这同宗的白龙弟弟从来都是一心站在李东海这边，此时也不禁有点气鼓鼓——东海哥这么可爱！赫宰哥怎么能欺负东海哥！还让东海哥伤心！

“哥！我们去找正洙哥和希澈哥！”小白龙握着小拳头、看着自己的白龙哥哥义愤填膺，要去找另一位白龙哥哥和他的伴侣主持正义！

反正希澈哥也早就已经被我们厉旭的小蛋糕俘获了！

“……算了，”因为蒙着头，李东海的声音闷闷，“赫宰说的也没错，我都快成年了，不能总是缠着他任性了。”

“可是……”曺圭贤还不服气不甘心，欲言又止又不知道该说些什么好，便半求助一般瞧向身旁一直颇为沉默的金厉旭。

不同于一心站在李东海一边的曺圭贤，金厉旭更加冷静，也因此隐隐记起了最近李赫宰的忙碌和暗地筹谋，大概有所明悟，“不过，我倒是听说……哎圭圭你先别捣乱！”

金厉旭犹豫着，不知道要不要把自己的猜测全盘托出，毕竟哥哥现在的心情和以后的惊喜都挺重要。可是金厉旭顶不住李东海就这样水汪汪瞧过来的纯净眼眸，一咬牙，还是打算算盘托出，“东海哥，我听说赫宰哥在为你准备……”

__

李东海对着弟弟们委委屈屈时，李赫宰正放开了手脚进行准备。终于寻得空闲的这黑龙不仅把附近的绝壁都探了个究竟，也一股脑去较远的一座火山口认真地刨了刨，回到驻地后自觉还有余力，便打算潜到位于中心的公湖湖底好好看看。

这胆大心细的黑龙自小本就是执行力超绝的主，此时这般拿了主意之后就飞快地大概收拾了一下，就化为人形哆哆嗦嗦地踏入湖中往下潜。

可是心急中过于鲁莽的计划终于出现纰漏——这湖的深度着实超过了李赫宰的预料，再加上因为时间匆忙也一直没有充分恢复体力，是以在即将到达湖底时，估计失误的李赫宰只觉得胸腔中氧气即将耗尽、肺里炸开一般的疼。

可是眼瞧着湖底近在咫尺、折射着光的玉石珠宝就在眼前，东海也不知道什么时候就会回来寻找自己，李赫宰有些犹豫，但一咬牙，决定努力再多坚持一下。

真正摸到湖底的坚硬石头时，李赫宰只觉得眼前已经发黑，整只龙都不好了。可是天生能忍，李赫宰勉强提起精神，大手左右快速一抓、捞起离自己最近最亮的宝石就飞速往水面上浮去。

此时早已真正濒临极限，李赫宰只觉得胸腔中的最后一丝氧气也即将耗尽，脑中因缺氧而昏沉，只能够无意识地机械摆腿，而水面还在遥远的地方。就快要坚持不下去了，李赫宰却还紧紧抓着手里这样冒险而努力寻得的宝石。

脑中拂过一丝念头，李赫宰觉得自己大约是要交代在这里了。这黑龙终于有点后悔自己的冒失和唐突，也觉得如果真的落于这般结局太过荒唐又没面子。可是心里更多的，是不甘心——

我还没有好好为我的宝贝庆祝成年，我还没有陪他到老到白头，我怎么能就这样离开他？

想想东海！东海还在等我，我要争气一些！

求生意志和浓厚爱意搅在一起充盈胸膛，李赫宰提起最后的一丝力气向上游去。然而意志之弦却在此时不留情地彻底崩断，眼前的黑暗像是细纱，一层一层温柔笼罩下来，李赫宰终于泄尽力气、在一片宁静中渐渐阖上了眼。

记忆中的最后，是一道白色的光束撕裂黑暗，震耳欲聋，向自己伸出了手——

是……是谁？

__

“咳咳……”浮出水面，李赫宰大口喘着气，在朦胧中还没有彻底回笼所有意识，便已经迫不及待想要回头确定来者身份，“东……东海？”

的确是李东海，也只会是李东海。

“李赫宰！你是傻了吗？！”用手臂夹着李赫宰，李东海第一次这么生气又害怕，浑身无法控制地发抖，“你明明从小就怕水！如果、如果我没来得及赶过来……”

“你让我可怎么办……”李东海声音渐渐放低，只是闷头揪着李赫宰领子，把他拖上了岸。

李赫宰自知理亏，瘫坐在湖边的沙滩上又咳嗽了几声，才惊觉自己本来紧紧握在手里的宝石已经被自己又丢在了湖里，此时也只能颇有些讪讪地小心看着李东海的脸色，伸出手想去拉拉他，“你……你别担心，我没事。”

“李赫宰你还说！没事什么没事你知不知道你差点把我吓死！！”李东海还立于湖中，头发湿嗒嗒贴在额头上，眼眶通红，是难得一见的狼狈模样。这一贯开朗如朝阳的白龙听到自家黑龙声音沙哑还这样说，眼中终于浮现怒意，夹杂着掩藏不住的担忧后怕，“你还让我长大，可是这就是你所谓的长大吗？！”

李东海怕到浑身发抖。

天知道自己一路上赶来究竟有多怕！怕自己有任何的耽搁，更怕自己因此永远失去他！

天可怜见，自己还是赶上了！

看着李赫宰露出的错愕表情，和向自己伸出的手，李东海很想不顾一切直接扑到他的怀里，想要紧紧搂住这个自己差点失去的他，可是之前李赫宰对着自己冷静说过的话一瞬间在脑中浮现，李东海垂在身侧的手指瑟缩了一下，人却后退了一步踏入更深的水中。

自己要成熟一些，不能总搂着他。

“你没有必要冒着这样的危险这样做的，赫啊……”李东海抬起手，轻轻捂住了自己终于落泪的眼，“我不想要那些成年礼，我一直都只想让你陪着我啊。”

李赫宰缓缓收回手按在自己胸膛，只觉得里面隐隐生痛，夹杂着后怕。

幸好自己没有出事，可是还是懊恼。

怎么能不懊恼呢，李赫宰是这样懊恼于自己聪明一世、糊涂一时，竟如此糊涂，本末倒置。

看着自家宝贝捂着眼委屈落泪，李赫宰只觉得心被攥得生痛，顾不上身体上的不适一跃而起，将他紧紧拉入自己怀抱拥住。

李东海立即反手拥住他，将自己的脸深深埋入他的颈窝。可是吸了一下鼻子，李东海犹自不放心，犹豫又委屈，“既然是你这样主动过来抱住我，那我……那我就抱你一会哦，就一会……我就会放开啦。”

“我会懂事，我也会努力长大……你别……你别觉得我不懂事也别嫌我烦……”

李赫宰猛地一怔，恨不得掐死之前说那样话的自己。

原来当初自己无心的混账话他比想象中还要在意，那么他一定比自己想象中，还要难过许多许多。

怀里的人还因为不安在小声又反复说这些话，李赫宰干脆一不做二不休，侧头吻住了那喋喋不休的柔软嘴唇。

“宝宝，”李赫宰在深吻的唇齿间呢喃，也温柔亲吻怀中宝贝泛红的双眼，“你就原谅我那时说的混账话吧，那全都不是我的真心话。我们东海一直都很懂事，其实是我不懂事。而且我怎么可能会觉得你烦呢……”

“我就希望你永远缠着我、永远不用长大，永远做我无忧无虑的小朋友。”

不远处，被忙内通知而急急赶来的金希澈和朴正洙正躲在树后探头探脑。看着那边那两个小崽子面对彼此时幼稚又成熟的模样，这两个围观群众对视一眼，交换了一个安慰又放心的眼神。

看来那件事，的确是时候提上日程了。

__

“哥，”李赫宰这次长了记性，在朴正洙和金希澈洞穴口探头探脑，却奇怪地发现只有朴正洙微笑着向自己招手，“你找我啊？希澈哥呢？”

“对啊，”朴正洙笑得温和却避不回答，抬起手摸了摸弟弟的额头，“今天把你单独叫来……是有事情交代给你。要事。”

看着李赫宰懵懂的眼，朴正洙愧疚又心疼，可是更多的是放心和信任，“未来的一段时间，也许不久，也许……很久，我们家族和其他龙……就要短暂托付给你了。”

万万没想到哥哥把自己叫来是为了让自己肩负这样的责任，李赫宰着实大吃一惊，“……哥！你……你这话什么意思？！你们……”

“不……别担心，”捏捏弟弟的脸，朴正洙悠悠侧过头，“你们都逐渐成年，有了自保之力，也足以庇护还没成年的厉旭和圭贤，所以我也终于能够放下心来，去做一些我该做的事情。”

朴正洙抿了抿唇，虽然觉得有些艰难，却还是接着说下去，“赫宰啊，希澈的身体……始终是我心上的阴影，所以，我要陪着他出去找找，也许别的龙族家族里会有什么办法。”

“哥！我们可以一起跟着去！我们可以帮你！”李赫宰一把握住了朴正洙的手，恳切又心急。

“可是不行啊，赫宰，这次是我们不想带着你们。”朴正洙回握，又拍了拍弟弟的手，温温柔柔，语气却坚定又果决，“这一去不知要多久，如果能有所获，那我们可能很快就能回来。可是如果仍旧……的话，我就陪着他，在外面多转一转，多一起看看这个世界。希澈不想带着你们这些讨厌鬼，我也想只有我们彼此度过这段时间。”

朴正洙微笑颔首。

“所以啊，我把他们，都……托付给你了。”

李赫宰也心下沉重——其实那个哥哥的身体，又何尝不让自己这些弟弟们担忧呢。

可是……

“哥……”李赫宰欲言又止，“我、我不是很有信心，我怕我会辜负你的信任，我怕、我怕我做不好……而且不是还有别的哥哥呢，我不……”

“不……虽然让你承担这样的重任我很抱歉，可是赫宰啊，我对你有信心。也只能是你。”朴正洙阻止了李赫宰还没说完的话，只是轻轻揉了揉他的头，“其实所有的弟弟们里，只有你最像我。我们都是……为了自己所爱，可以容忍自身所不能忍、可以无所不能的龙。”

“我们马上就要出发，所以就不和他们当面告别了，”朴正洙也微微红着眼，向面露不舍的李赫宰微笑着眨了眨眼，“免得他们像金希澈那只幼稚红龙一样哭鼻子。”

__

朴正洙交代完，就和金希澈一起悄悄飞离了驻地。其他龙被李赫宰一一通知这一消息时深感不满，喊着闹着说不放心也要陪着一起去。可是两个哥哥离开的方向完全未知，曺圭贤带头闹了几天也就消停了。

然后，李赫宰开始正式体会，当这个代理族长是多么将自己置身于水深火热中。

两个哥哥离开后的前两个月，这个小小家族里开始出现不少的内部争执。

虽然大家都知道哥哥们不在更应该守好这个家族，可是在内心的种种担忧扰乱下，各种争执和小冲突仍然频出。

哥哥弟弟间的争吵不能放任不管，最会劝诫调解的大哥哥也不在，李赫宰作为如今的代理族长不得不挺身而出，努力调停和平息种种矛盾。也在这个过程中，李赫宰更加深刻地领悟到如果现在已经安定下来都尚且这么多摩擦，那么当初哥哥带领着这个还没有足够磨合的家族，是有多难。

在两个哥哥离开半年后，内忧刚平，外患又起——别的龙类家族，开始来试探挑衅。

其实朴正洙离开前曾经专门交代过李赫宰，这种情况时，有金希澈威名在前，也着实不必太过忍让。其他家族心里自有忌惮，看到自己这边摆出强硬的态度时反而更可能偃旗息鼓。

可是李赫宰左思右想后还是觉得树敌太过不利，尤其不想看到在自己代职期间出什么大问题，就收了性子出去和别的家族应酬。但金希澈和朴正洙的盛名在外，李赫宰之前一直被遮掩了光芒，此时挺身作为家族代理人出面，自然也就被轻视了。李赫宰其实对应酬颇为厌倦，还这般总被轻视，便更觉疲惫。

可是仍然不得不强打精神，一一出面应付。

一段时间之后，有的家族也看出他大约是代理事务，也暗地里怀疑金希澈和朴正洙是不是出了什么问题，便充满自信带着敌意上门挑衅、想踩着这个家族如今的盛名立威。

李赫宰知道自己这个代理族长在这种局面下想要替哥哥们护卫住家族，之前自己的应酬法已经不足以应对。此时自己必须要拿出强势的一面为自己树立威严、让来者知道即使金希澈和朴正洙不在也不能欺，才能捍卫好家族。温声拒绝了主动要求一起出面的金钟云，李赫宰面目陈静，径自独自飞出。

那便来战吧。

从此就是，浑身浴血，疲惫回家。

在这样的锤炼中，李赫宰褪去了往日里软糯调皮的影子，暴风成长，成为了冷峻强壮无人敢欺的黑龙，便是在哥哥弟弟们面前也是一幅决断又坚定的威严模样。

只有在回家独自面对李东海时，李赫宰才会卸下一直不曾松懈的坚硬外壳，露出之下的疲惫和柔软。

当看到自己的宝贝仍旧如往日一般虎头虎脑冲进来、趴在自己身上扭来扭去讲趣事逗自己开心，李赫宰只觉得温馨又熨帖，胸中充满力量，累便也不累了。

其实一直以来咬牙坚持，除了想要替哥哥们守好家族以外，不就是想要看到自家宝贝和其他哥哥弟弟们可以仍旧如往日一般无忧无虑么。

李东海小心地瞧着身侧黑龙的温柔轻笑，抿起唇冲着他小小地撒了个娇。

其实一直以来对自家黑龙的疲惫和不是不心疼，可是有些事情只有代理族长能出面，自己一旦干预反而可能影响他很辛苦树立起的威严，为他帮了倒忙。

那便不干预了，给他自己全部的信任。

相信他无所不能，无坚不摧。

而且……

李东海微微一笑，其实自己毕竟也是成年的白龙了，也并不仍旧还是那样满心玩闹不懂事，如今就算自己也能够生活的很好。可是既然自家黑龙最熟悉自己依赖他的样子……

那好吧~其实自己也乐得藏拙傻兮兮~

深深凝视着眉飞色舞对自己讲悄悄话的李东海，李赫宰眸光温柔。胸腔肺腑中凝出一声喟叹，李赫宰轻轻把他拉入怀中搂紧，“谢谢你啊，东海……”

李东海安静了下来，也不答话，只是笑眯眯趴在他的怀里微微晃着脚丫。

谢我什么啊，谢我留在你身边吗？

这有什么好谢的呢，这是我的理所当然。从我破壳而出认定了你，我就再没想过离开。

李赫宰只是勾了勾唇，然后倾身轻吻他的额头和唇瓣。

不……谢谢你，留给我这片最后的温柔乡。

__

两年后，这片早就没有家族敢冒犯的驻地附近久违有庞大动静临近，李赫宰扬了扬眉，哄好怀里安睡的宝贝后独自外出准备迎敌，可是那副冷峻模样却在看到来龙时瞬间碎裂，露出了一直被藏于其中的那个幼时委屈又难过的小小赫宰。

“哥——”

一温柔，一桀骜。

终于归来。

也终于团聚。

__END__

**Author's Note:**

> 和《如愿》作为双结局  
> 自由选择想以哪个为结局


End file.
